


Better Than Guns

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Nudity, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is looking for his gun cleaner when he comes across something much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Guns

Jason had been looking for his gun cleaner. He swore he had just bought a brand new bottle of the stuff and left it on the kitchen table. Maybe Dick saw it laying around somewhere. Wasn’t he in the bedroom?

Jason opened the door to the bedroom, asking, “Hey have you seen the..? Oh.” His words died as he took in the scene displayed before him. Dick, laying there on the bed with nothing on, the lights dim. Just lounging on the bed, propped on his elbows, the sheets barely covering his privates. Jason’s throat was dry.

“Looking for this?” Dick picked up the gun cleaner on the nightstand, waggling it around teasingly, a triumphant smirk on his face. “You can have it. After a little break.”

Jason didn’t hesitate to pounce.


End file.
